


NSFW Alphabet, Nick Jakoby

by MeadHalfEmpty



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Orc, Orc Cop, Sexy Orc, jakoby, netflix bright - Freeform, nick jakoby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadHalfEmpty/pseuds/MeadHalfEmpty





	NSFW Alphabet, Nick Jakoby

Aftercare – He loves the way you smell after sex. He likes to just hold you close so he can smell you but he knows you don’t like being dirty. He likes to shower with you after, another one of his favorite scents. 

Body Part – Nick has a hard time picking just one part of you that he loves but he can’t get enough of your neck. It’s where your scent is the strongest and he loves the way you smell. He loves to bury his nose in the crook of your neck and inhale deeply, especially when you’re in the mood. He can always tell when you’re horny from the way you smell. 

Cum – Nick would rather just cum inside you but sometimes he thinks it’s sexy and primitive to see you covered in it.

Dirty Secret – He’s always wanted to have sex with a human. He’s known other orcs that have had sex with a human just for fun and he always thought it would be interesting. But now that he’s in a relationship with you, he never wants to go back to orcs. 

Experience – He’s never been a player so he doesn’t have a ton of experience, but he knows what he’s doing. He likes being in a relationship before having sex so he doesn’t get the chance often. 

Favorite Position – He loves being on top. It’s part of that primitive instinct, he loves being in control. He loves having your legs wrapped around him, pulling him into you. He doesn’t mind seeing you on all fours either but that’s only when you both are in some type of mood.

Goofy – He’s very serious in bed. He’s always concentrating on how rough he is, not wanting to hurt you. He’s making sure that you’re satisfied, he’s making sure you’re happy. You have to remind him that everything is okay and to enjoy it with a lighter mood.

Hair – He’s an orc. He has no hair, anywhere.

Intimacy ¬– Nick is very intimate. He loves to kiss you and touch you all over, even if you’re not having sex. He has to hold your hand everywhere you go. He likes to sneak a pinch at your ass every now and then. In the bedroom, he likes to hold you close and he is all for snuggling afterwards.

Jack Off – He doesn’t do it much. He’s been single most of his life so of course there were times when he would get so horny he would have to rub one out but it was never his favorite. He would rather have an intimate moment with someone rather than tire out his arm. 

Kink – He loves to go down on you because he loves the way you taste. Almost every time you have sex he has to taste you, at least just a little. Part of his whole ‘primal’ deal…

Location – He likes the bed. He feels weird having sex anywhere else but the bedroom. You’ve tired to get him to step out of the box and try the shower, which he seems to like, but he still prefers the bed.

Motivation – Literally anything. He’s horny for all the time so anything small you do, he thinks is some sort of secret signal from you that you want him. Sometimes, he’s right but usually you’re just being sweet or flirty. His favorite thing that you do is tease him. He can smell when you’re horny so play on that, being extra touchy and letting him smell you. 

NO – Anything that could possibly hurt you. He knows he’s a lot stronger and bigger than you and he doesn’t want to press his luck. If you ask him, of course, he will be a bit rougher with you. But if he can’t tell if you’re enjoying yourself or if you’re hurting he will stop and make a fuss. The last thing he wants to do is hurt you. Anything else, he’ll try at least once.

Oral – Other than what was already covered (see ‘kink’), he loves getting head from you, too. He’s thinks it’s really sexy that you like to take him in your mouth and he loves feeling your tongue on him. 

Pace ¬– He’s usually pretty steady. He doesn’t go too fast because he’s afraid that he’ll hurt you, unless you ask, of course. Sometimes you want him to just ram you, in which case, he’ll be happy to.

Quickie – He’s only done it once and he didn’t like it. You were both out and really horny so you tried the back of the car. He wasn’t thrilled in the first place, would have rather waited until you got home but you couldn’t wait and talked him into it. 

Risk – He doesn’t like any risk. He terrified that if you’re in public, someone might see you and think that he’s a dirty orc who’s trying to rape you or something. You assure him that it’s fine and he’s overreacting but this is the one thing he puts his foot down on. 

Stamina - He can last as long as you want him to. He doesn’t mind holding off so you can cum as many times as you want but the longer he waits to cum the more aggressive he gets. 

Toys – He doesn’t really see the point. He would understand if either one of you were single but he believes that if you communicate and keep each other satisfied that you don’t need toys.

Unfiar – He doesn’t tease you too much, just because that, in turn, is teasing himself. He likes a little bit of flirting during the day but he knows that you understand the teasing limit. 

Volume - Nick is very loud. He growls and moans so loudly, you sometimes have to tell him to quiet down. You love how vocal he can get but you also don’t want the neighbors to think something is up. 

Wild Card – He loves gardening with you. It’s a special time for both of you to bond over something simple and something that you both enjoy doing. He loves seeing you playing in the dirt and best part is that you get to shower afterwards. 

X-Ray – Nick is huge. For you. He is an orc so he’s very much different in size from a human. It’s not so much the length but the girth, you can hardly wrap your fingers around him. The first few times you had sex you had to go really slow, to get used to his size. Nick is, however, a little self-conscious about his size. He isn’t the biggest in the orc world but to you, he’s more than enough. 

Yearning – Nick always wants you. Always. There isn’t a time of the day where he isn’t thinking about you naked or laying underneath him. Especially since he can always smell it. 

ZZZ – He usually falls asleep after sex. He uses a lot of energy to take his time and concentrate on being careful with you so after he finally cums he’s pretty worn out. He likes to make sure you’re close to him before he can finally pass out.


End file.
